My invention relates to peripheral nerve neurostimulation (also known as electrical neuromodulation) for treatment of pain conditions. My invention is particularly useful for neurostimulation of the occipital nerves located at the back of the head/neck area. There are a number of problems with neurostimulation in this location (posterior region of the head/neck). Hypermobility in the head/neck area can cause lead migration resulting from traction on the lead caused by the twisting, turning, flexing, and bending of the head, neck, arms, or shoulders. This hypermobility can also cause increased stress on the lead, which can cause lead fracture or breakage. Conforming to the craniofacial anatomy can cause the lead wire to take sharp turns that further exacerbate the problem of fracture or breakage. My invention is directed to addressing these or other problems that occur in applying neurostimulation on the patient's head. The products and methods described herein can be used in other peripheral nerve stimulation situations as well.
Conventionally, a neurostimulation apparatus includes a lead wire coupled to an implantable neurostimulation power source (also called a pulse or signal generator, such as those used in spinal cord stimulation, deep brain stimulation, or peripheral nerve stimulation). The neurostimulation power source generates the electrical signals (e.g. pulses) according to programmable stimulation parameters or features. The neurostimulation lead has multiple electrodes, which may be on the lead wire or separately on a lead body. An example of a conventional neurostimulation apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. In this example, the neurostimulation lead is a paddle-type lead. A paddle body 10 is connected to an electrode lead wire 20. On paddle body 10 there are multiple electrodes 16. At the proximal end of electrode lead wire 20 there are multiple terminal contacts 18 for connecting with an extension lead wire 24 (the proximal and distal directions are indicated). The apparatus further comprises a power source 22 connected to the extension lead wire 24. At the distal end of extension lead wire 24 there is a boot 26 that couples with electrode lead wire 20 at terminal contacts 18.